


Call To Arms

by sburbanite



Series: Afterlives of the Rich and Famous [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Everyone's Dead Already, F/F, Formatting is going to kill me, Ghost Army, M/M, Memo, Pesterlog, tangents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburbanite/pseuds/sburbanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska tries to recruit the Pre-Retcon cast to her ghost army, but she's not exactly polite about it.</p><p>One long memo of bickering, tangents, and inappropriate comments.</p><p>Part of the Afterlives series, but can be read independently :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call To Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who gets a headache from reading this!

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] opened the public memo : “Get your asses to the front line” – 

\- adiosToreador[AT] joined the memo - 

AG: It has come to my attention that we have some l8 arrivals in the afterlife, and while it sucks for you that you died, you all need to get your 8utts over to this loc8ion: 

\- arachnidsGrip[AG] Attached the file: coordin8s.jpg 

AG: You’re all dead, so you’re needed as cannon fodder to distract the giant green asshole rampaging through the dream8u88les. 

AG: Although you messed up your chances at achieving anything in your actual lives, you can at still sacrifice your pointless after-existence to save someone who actually matters. 

AT: vRISKA, tHAT’S NOT THE BEST WAY TO EXPLAIN IT, 

AT: yOU MAKE IT SOUND REALLY BAD, 

AT: i MEAN, wE ARE KIND OF ASKING PEOPLE TO DO THAT, 

AT: bE KILLED AGAIN, i MEAN, 

AT: mAYBE, 

AT: bUT THERE’S MORE TO IT THAN YOU SAID. 

\- carcinoGeneticist[CG] joined the memo - 

\- arachnidsGrip[AG2] joined the memo - 

CG: WHICH VRISKA IS THIS? 

CG: THE OBVIOUS ANSWER IS “THE VRISKA WHO IS FUCKING TERRIBLE AT ASKING FOR PEOPLE’S HELP,” BUT LET’S ASSUME I LEFT MY THINK-PAN BACK WITH MY CORPOREAL BODY. 

AG2: She’s the fucking alpha 8itch!!!!!!!! 

CG: ALSO, TAVROS, FOR SOME REASON. 

CG: HI TAVROS, I GUESS. 

CG: I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU’RE HANGING OUT WITH THE PSYCHO THAT KILLED YOU, BUT IT’S YOUR FUCKING AFTERLIFE SO WHATEVER. 

AG2: Don’t listen to anything she has to say! She’s terrible ::::( 

\- arachnidsGrip[AG] banned arachnidsGrip[AG2] from responding to the memo – 

AG: Ugh, it’s embarrassing to share a name with that fucking waste of space. 8ye, loser! 

CG: SO YOU’RE THE ALPHA SERKET? 

CG: MY INTEREST IN WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY JUST OFFICIALLY PLUMMETED TO BELOW ABSOLUTE ZERO. 

CG: IT BROKE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT TO QUANTIFY MY DISINTEREST IN HELPING YOU. 

\- gallowsCalibrator[GC] joined the memo - 

\- turntechGodhead[TG] joined the memo - 

\- grimAuxillatrix[GA] joined the memo - 

GA: What Is This About Vriska 

GA: Why Are You Seeking Our Aid With Incredibly Insulting Instructions 

GC: 4ND STOP B31NG SO HORR1BL3 TO GHOST VR1SK4, 1T’S TOT4LLY UNN3C3SS4RY. 

\- arachnidsGrip [AG3] joined the memo - 

AG3: Don’t fucking 8an me, you 8itch! 

AG3: And don’t call me Ghost Vriska, Terezi! Call her Spidertroll or something ::::( 

GC: SORRY >:[ 

GC: W3’RE 4LL GHOSTS, THOUGH. 1T 1SN’T 4 R4C14L SLUR OR 4NYTH1NG. 

AG3: I don’t care. I’m Vriska, and she’s horri8le, so don’t call her 8y my name ::::( 

CG: WELL, I SURE AM GLAD I INTERRUPTED WHAT I WAS DOING IN ORDER TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS CIRCUS OF IDIOCY. 

CG: TIME WELL SPENT, SO FAR. 

TG: nah its cool man this is actually pretty entertaining 

TG: you were only reading one of your bodice ripping yarns anyway 

TG: worst comes to worst we can just picture both vriskas wrestling in a big vat of jello while they yell at each other 

AG3: Dave, what the fuck. 

CG: STRIDER, DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND BLOW THE CONTENTS OF MY PROTEIN CHUTE ALL OVER YOU. 

CG: I’M OUT OF FUCKING MIND-BLEACH, SO STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT. 

\- ectoBiologist[EB] joined the memo - 

EB: yeah dave, don’t say stuff like that, it’s gross and disrespectful. 

TG: egbert we both know youd literally kill yourself all over again to watch that 

TG: although i admit it was uncool to nice vriska 

TG: sorry nice vriska 

AG3: Apology accepted ::::) 

AG3: Nice Vriska is an appropri8 name, which I will accept. I’d kick her 8ony ass, anyway. 

AG: 8itch, please. As if. 

AG: Strider, I will 8an you from this memo any for more of this 8ullshit. 

AG: This is about actual endgame 8usiness, so don’t fill it up with your depraved ram8lings. 

TG: cmon you know you love it 

TG: come for the worlds worst appeal to everyones sense of duty, stay for the smutty ramblings 

TG: everybody wins 

AG: Ok, time for you all to shut up. How many other assholes are there out there? 

AG: They all need to see this, so round them all up like the good little minions you are. 

AT: wHAT VRISKA MEANS IS, 

AT: tHIS IS PRETTY IMPORTANT, aND, wE NEED YOU ALL, 

AT: aS IN, aS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE, 

AT: tO HEAR WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY. 

GA: Why Is It So Important Tavros 

GA: I Have Already Asked But No-one Is Listening To Me 

AT: i’LL EXPLAIN, i PROMISE, 

AT: iT HAS TO DO WITH HELPING THE ALPHAS, 

AT: tHE ONES WHO ARE STILL ALIVE, lIKE vRISKA, 

AT: tO WIN THE GAME. 

GA: Well That Does Sound Important 

TG: yeah vriska you should probably have opened with that 

TG: not hey guys come get your asses handed to lord english on a silver plate 

TG: stick an apple in your mouth and cover yourself with pepper so he can dig right in 

TG: test yourself with a fork to see if your fucking done 

CG: DAVE. STOP. 

TG: ok fine but only because you asked nicely 

TG: oh wait you didnt 

TG: guess ill stop because youre hot instead 

CG: DAVE! FUCKING STOP IT! 

CG: ARE YOU FORGETTING I’M SITTING LIKE SIX FEET FROM YOU? 

CG: YOU WILL FEEL THE SMACK OF MY BOOK ON THE BACK OF YOUR STUPID HEAD IN A MINUTE. 

TG: ok its hilarious you just typed that instead of saying it out loud 

TG: guys we are sitting here just tapping away while the music keeps playing 

TG: like a couple of nerds having a motherfucking LAN party 

TG: also dont throw those things around you could kill the ghost of a cat with one of them 

GC: NOT TH4T TH1S 1SN’T FUN BUT 1 TH1NK W3 SHOULD ST4RT ROUND1NG UP MORE P3OPL3 B3FORE K4RK4T JUST1F14BLY DOUBLE-MURD3RS D4V3. 

GC: H1S HON3R4BL3 TYR4NNY GR4NTS 4N 4UTOM4T1C P4RDON FOR STR1D3RC1D3, K4RK4T >;] 

TG: ouch tz im gonna haunt you so hard 

TG: by which i mean hang out with you because were all already ghosts 

TG: but im going to move the shit out of your furniture and make all your mugs float around like a boss 

TG: throwing down beats and rattling my gold chains like a badass motherfucker 

GC: D44444444MN. WH4TV3R SH4LL 1 DO TO M4KE TH3 3TH3R14L R4PP1NG C34S3? 

EB: terezi, you know who to call about your ghost dave related problems. 

EB: they can handle spooks, spectres or ghosts :) 

GC: Y3S, JOHN. 

GC: 1T WOULD B3 F41R TO S4Y TH4T 1 KNOW WHO 1’M GONN4 C4LL. 

GA: Ok Enough Silliness 

GA: Rose And I Will Try And Get The Others To Join 

GA: Karkat I Would Appreciate It If You Could Do The Same 

CG: WHY, KANAYA? SHE ALREADY OPENED WITH “YOU’RE ALL MEANINGLESS CANNON FODDER.” 

CG: HOW THE FUCK IS SHE SUPPOSED JUSTIFY THAT? 

GA: We Wont Know Unless We Listen Although I Admit That Will Be Difficult To Recover From 

GA: It Is Kind Of A Terrible Thing To Ask Of Us 

\- twinArmageddons[TA] joined the memo – 

\- apocalypseArisen[AA] joined the memo – 

\- timaeusTestified[TT] joined the memo – 

\- tipsyGnostalgic[TG] joined the memo – 

TT: OK. That’s a lot of multicoloured text I won’t be reading. 

TA: agreed, what a fuckiing me22. 

TA: iits goiing to 2et my miigraiine2 off agaiin wiith iits gha2tly raiinbow of bull2iit. 

\- caligulasAquarium[CA] joined the memo – 

CA: oh great the fuckin tech support twwins are here 

CA: howw come this board isn’t reservved for people with actual fuckin talent at leadership and fighting 

CA: as in the rulin classes 

TG: aww cmon boys its nice to be invited to the rainbow troll party plus theyve all been hella ridiculous if you just scroll up 

TG: looks like my kinda memo 

TG: i could get behind some jello wrestling ;) 

TT: Great, I’ll get my recording equipment. Should be entertaining. 

TG: dude dont cos i know your fucking serious unlike me 

TG: im a lovable scamp but youre some kind of semi professional perv 

TT: I’d resent the implication if it wasn’t true in at least two timelines. 

TA: ok ii diid read all that 2hiit and ii can’t fuckiing beliieve you’re stiill pu2hiing thii2 gho2t army crap 

\- twinArmageddons[TA] changed the name of the memo to: “thii2 ii2 complete bull2shiit” - 

\- arachnidsGrip[AG] banned twinArmageddons[TA] from responding to the memo – 

\- twinArmageddons[TA] unbanned themselves from responding to the memo – 

TA: don’t even bother 2erket 

TA: you can’t compete wiith these mad 2kiill2 

GC: N3333RD >:] 

\- gardenGnostic[GG] joined the memo – 

\- golgothasTerror[GT] joined the memo – 

GG: hi everyone, rose said we should join this! 

GG: is this a hangout board? its so nice everyone is here!! :) 

GT: Yes indeed! Hello chaps and chappettes! 

\- gutsyGumshoe[GG] joined the memo – 

GG: Hi guys, did you all get the invite to my party? 

TG: yeah jane we got it it looks pretty cool 

TG: well be there 

TG: gotta get karkat into a freaking fedora that shits gonna be priceless 

CG: FUCK THAT STRIDER, I HAVEN’T AGREED TO ANY STUPID COSTUMES. 

AG: OK, GUESS WHAT THIS MEMO IS NOT A8OUT? 

AG: YOUR STUPID PARTY IS WHAT!!!!!!!! 

GG: sorry vriska i didnt realise this was a serious memo :( 

GG: the title doesnt really suggest it is :/ 

\- cuttlefishCuller[CC] joined the memo – 

\- arsenicCatnip[AC] joined the memo – 

AC: Hi evfurryone! :33 

CC: Yes, )(ello! 38D 

\- centaursTesticle[CT] joined the memo – 

CT: D --> Nepeta, you should take no part in this fiasco of a discussion. 

CT: D --> It 100ks to be a font of e%erable filth. 

AC: Oh calm down, Equius, you are being too overpurrtective again. 

TT: Are we all just going to ignore the fact that that guy’s name is “Centaur’s Testicle?” 

CT: D --> The centaur is a majestic and e%uisite creature. 

CT: D --> It is an honour to use the name of the most vital and virile part of their anatomy. 

TT: I can’t believe I ever touched his weird ghost muscles, there are literally not enough showers in paradox space to make me feel clean again. 

TG: gross dude why have you been feeling up ghosts 

TG: how in hell did he get you to touch him 

TT: It’s a long and very, very, stupid story. Business as usual for our bizarre collective existence. 

TT: Remind me never to fucking mention it again. 

AC: Excuse my meowrail Mr. Dirk, he gets a bit graphic with his descriptions. 

AG: OKAY LISTEN UP, IDIOTS!!!!!!!! 

AG: Am I to understand that we have our full complement of morons now? 

GA: Yes I Think So 

AG: I take it Spooky and Crazy will not be joining us? 

GA: If You Mean Rose And Gamzee, Rose is Monitoring The Memo But Doesn’t Think She’ll Have The Patience To Respond Civilly 

GA: Gamzee Is Asleep Or As Close To It As He Can Be 

GA: Sopor Withdrawal Is Very Difficult For Him At The Moment 

AG: I knew there was a reason I liked you Kanaya, you could always 8e counted on to be fucking sensi8le, unlike the rest of these assholes. 

GA: Thank You But Please Do Not Refer To Me In The Past Tense It Is Kind Of Offensive 

CG: SHE’S RIGHT, SERKET, IF I WAS MY DIPSHIT OF AN ANCESTOR I’D BE BLOWING MY STUPID RED WHISTLE RIGHT NOW. 

CG: THANKFULLY MY METHODS ARE MORE ALONG THE LINES OF A LEADERLY “FUCK YOU,” SINCE YOU ARE PISSING OFF LITERALLY EVERYONE YOU WANT TO HELP YOU RIGHT NOW. 

CG: I MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST LEADER, BUT I’LL FUCK MYSELF SIDEWAYS WITH A CULLING FORK IF I’M NOT BETTER AT IT THAN YOU ARE. 

AG: Yes, that must explain why I, and all of my other friends, are still alive. 

AG: Remind me again, how many of the people under your leadership are still walking around in the mortal realm, 8reathing and talking and ready to take on the 8ad guys? 

AG: Oh right. It’s a 8ig fat zero. 

TG: ok vriska how about you shut the hell up 

TG: everyone knows that which timeline gets doomed is completely fucking arbitrary 

TG: theres enough dead god tiers out there to fill the fucking grand canyon so skills or whatever have absolutely jack shit to do with it 

AG: Okay, I admit I was a little harsh there. 

AG: Look, there are just millions of constantly chattering morons out here, and it gets frustr8ing dealing with them. 

TG: apologise to karkat vriska hes had enough shit to deal with for one lifetime 

CG: DAVE, STFU. 

CG: IT’S FINE, OK? 

CG: SHE’S RIGHT. WE ALL DIED, AND HER PEOPLE ARE STILL ALIVE. 

CG: IF I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO BEING THE LEADER OF OUR GROUP, THEN I HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT I LED THEM ALL OFF A FUCKING PRECIPICE AND ONTO THE SHARP, JAGGED ROCKS OF TIMELINE EXTINCTION. 

TG: ok you know my feelings on that re it being complete bullshit so im not going to go into it again 

TG: don’t be getting any more issues because all the ones you have are already totally fucking unnecessary 

TG: omg u guys are too cute 

TG: im sorry i know not the time/place 

TG: but srsly so glad u got together ;) 

TG: uh roxy that wasnt exactly common knowledge but i guess it is now 

TG: sorry dude please dont freak out 

AC: awww :33 so sweet! 

CC: SQU--------EEEEEEE!!! 38D 

CA: wwell done kar i knew youd fuckin close the deal 

CA: share the love tho man i need some tips 

GT: Golly, i had no idea! Good show, you two crazy lovebirds! 

GG: I will commence baking a celebration cake at once! :B 

TG: o god im so sorry dave and karkat i just couldnt hold it in any more :( 

TG: youre both adorable as fuuck :D 

CG: FUCK ALL OF THIS. SERIOUSLY, JUST FUCK IT ALL INTO THE CENTRE OF THE FURTHEST RING. 

CG: I GUESS IT’S STUPID TO EXPECT BEING DEAD TO GRANT SOME FORM OF PRIVACY TO CONDUCT YOUR OWN BUSINESS, I MEAN, WHAT’S THE PHRASE HUMANS USE ON THEIR STUPID STONE CORPSE TABLETS? 

AA: “rest in peace” karkat 

CG: WHAT A HILARIOUS JOKE. 

CG: WATCH AS I LAUGH MYSELF TO DEATH ALL OVER AGAIN. 

CG: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA 

TG: dude stop typing ha its weirding me out cos youre not actually laughing 

CG: HA HA HA 

CG: OK FINE. I’LL STOP. 

AG: look, we’re getting off topic again. 

AG: I don’t give a shit what you and Strider get up to. 

AG: 8ut I do apologise, Karkat. Everyone dying pro8a8ly wasn’t your fault. 

CG: FINE, CAN WE PLEASE STOP FUCKING TALKING ABOUT ALL OF IT? 

AG: A8solutely. 

AG: OK, down to 8usiness. I’m going to hand over to Tavros here, since you all seem to 8e happier listening to him. 

AT: uH, tHANKS vRISKA. 

AT: wELL, I THINK SOME OF YOU, sOLLUX AND aRADIA PARTICULARLY, 

AT: aLREADY KNOW THAT WE’VE BEEN GATHERING AN ARMY OF GHOSTS. 

AT: pRETTY SOON, i MEAN AS FAR AS THERE IS TIME HERE, 

AT: tHERE’S GOING TO BE A BATTLE. 

AT: yOU’VE ALL SEEN THE CRACKS IN THE DREAM BUBBLES, tHE BIG, sORT OF FLASHY, tHINGS IN THE SKY. 

AT: wELL, tHE MONSTER THAT DID THAT, lORD eNGLISH, hAS BEEN KILLING GHOSTS AND DESTROYING THE BUBBLES. 

TA: ye2 tavro2 we’ve heard all thii2 2hiit before. 

TA: vrii2ka ha2 been u2iing her hiidiiou2 maniipulatiive miind power2 to force all the gho2t2 to 2acriifiice them2elve2 a2 fuckiing baiit iin her demon-catchiing web. 

AT: nO, sOLLUX, i MEAN YES, sHE WAS, 

AT: bUT SHE ISN’T ANY MORE. 

AT: i GATHERED ALL OF THESE GHOSTS, aLL OF OUR DEAD FRIENDS FROM OTHER TIMELINES. 

AT: tHEY’RE HERE BECAUSE THEY WANT TO HELP, tHAT IS, 

AT: tHE ONLY WAY WE CAN STOP HIM FROM KILLING THE ALPHAS IS TO DISTRACT HIM. 

AT: i KNOW IT’S TEMPTING TO DO NOTHING, aS IN JUST KEEP EXISTING, hERE, iN THE AFTERLIFE. 

AT: i’M DEAD TOO, aND IT’S REALLY HELPED A LOT WITH MY CONFIDENCE. 

AT: bUT REALLY, tHAT MEANS NOTHING IF WE JUST GIVE UP, jUST LET THE UNIVERSE DIE AS WELL. 

AT: tHAT’S REALLY ALL i HAD TO SAY, wE’D LOVE IT IF YOU COULD JOIN US TOO. 

AT: aND HELP US TO SAVE, wELL, hELP *THEM* TO SAVE, 

AT: sORT OF, eVERYTHING REALLY. 

GA: Well Said Tavros That Was Very Eloquent 

AT: uHH, tHANKS, kANAYA. 

CG: OK, SO AS FAR AS I CAN SEE, THIS IS VRISKA’S EXACT SAME PLAN WHERE WE ALL THROW OURSELVES AT AN INVINCIBLE DEMON IN ORDER TO OCCUPY A FEW MILLISECONDS OF HIS TIME SO THAT THE MAIN TIMELINE MORONS CAN TRY AND KILL HIM SOMEHOW. 

CG: EXCEPT TAVROS WENT TO SEE THE FUCKING WIZARD AND ASKED FOR A POSTURE POLE, AND NOW EVERYONE’S DECIDED TO EJECT THEIR THINK-PANS FORCEFULLY THROUGH THEIR SEEDFLAPS AND FOLLOW THE MERRY TUNE OF HIS LITTLE TIN-WHISTLE TO THEIR DOUBLE-DEATHS. 

CG: STOP ME IF WHAT I’M SAYING IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT; 

CG: (A LA THE INCREDIBLY FUCKING APPROPRIATE MEMO TITLE. SOLLUX DESERVES A MENTAL HIGH FIVE FROM EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US FOR THAT PIECE OF MASTERFUL SUMMATION). 

AG: No, that’s a8out it, al8eit with the unique essence of Karkat obscuring the clear and coherent good sense, as per usual. 

TA: i could liiterally mentally hiigh-fiive you all, but let2 not and 2ay we diid. 

GA: Vriskas Plan Does Have Some Merits Although Not For Us I Will Admit 

GA: Rose Says It Is Strategically Sound Since There Are Apparently Ways To Kill Him 

AA: shes right kanaya there are glitches in the game that allow his defeat 

AA: in fact it is more or less inevitable that his life will end at this battle 

CG: THANKS ARADIA. 

CG: COMPLETELY SANE AND NORMAL INFORMATION, AS USUAL. 

CG: SO GLAD YOU DON’T JUST SPEW CREEPY GOTHY ELDRITCH BULLSHIT ANYMORE! 

AA: youre welcome :D 

TT: Damn. Millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror at the force of that sarcasm, and were suddenly silenced when she completely fucking ignored it. 

CG: RIGHT, SUMMARY TIME. 

CG: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY BECAUSE I’M GOING TO BACK THIS BITCH UP TO THE OTHER SIDE OF PRARDOX SPACE IN ORDER TO GET A SUFFICIENT RUN-UP: 

CG: YOU WANT US TO COMMIT DOUBLE-SUICIDE. 

CG: TO PILE OUR DEATHS ON TOP OF MILLIONS OF OTHER GHOSTS WHO ALREADY SIGNED UP FOR OPERATION “FUCK OURSELVES IN THE ASS UNTIL LORD ENGLISH GLANCES OVER TO SEE WHAT WE’RE DOING.” 

CG: EVEN THOUGH HIS DEFEAT IS PRETTY MUCH INEVITABLE AT THIS POINT. 

CG: WHILE WE, AS THE NEWEST CITIZENS OF THE RAINBOW RUMPUS PARTY TOWN THAT IS THE AFTERLIFE, DON’T EVEN GET TO ENJOY A TINY FRACTION OF THE MILLIONS OF SWEEPS OF CHILLING THE FUCK OUT THAT SOME OF THOSE GHOSTLY ASSHOLES HAVE HAD. 

AG: Essentially, yes. 

AG: Jegus, I’d forgotten how fucking exhausting it is talking to you, Karkat. 

CG: MAY I BE PRESUMPTUOUS, AND VENTURE A RESPONSE FROM EVERYONE HERE? 

CG: HOW ABOUT...NO? 

CG: CONTROVERSIAL, I KNOW. 

CG: PLEASE, ALL WHO SECOND THE MOTION TO TELL VRISKA TO FUCK OFF, FILL THIS MEMO WITH YOUR RESOUNDING AYES: 

AG3: Aye x 8 ::::) 

TG: aye aye capn karkat 

TA: aye KK 

TT: Fucking Aye 

CT: Nepeta and I both submit an aye. 

AC: Don’t speak for me Equius! But, yes. Aye. 

CT: Sorry Nepeta, I apologise. 

CA: aye kar 

CC: Aye 38( 

EB: Aye, I guess. 

EB: Sorry tavros and vriska i just don’t really see how we’d be helping. 

GG: yes its aye from me too im afraid :( 

GT: and me too, sorry folks. i can’t see what assistance we’d be, since you’ve such a fine contingent of deadfellows already. 

GG: Yes, I’m an Aye as well. It seems very unfair that we only just arrived and should have to sacrifice ourselves. 

TG: yeah imma have to submit an aye too sorry :( 

CG: ROSE, KANAYA? 

GA: We Arent Sure Karkat 

GA: It Is A Worthy Thing To Offer Up Your Afterlife For 

GA: But On The Other Hand What Difference Would The Two Of Us Make 

GA: And We’ve Missed You All So Much 

GA: On Balance I Think We Have To Say Aye As Well 

CG: BOOM! 

CG: THAT’S THE SOUND OF YOU BEING FORCEFULLY EJECTED FROM THE MEMO AT THE SPEED OF SOUND, VRISKA. 

CG: YOUR FLAILING TORSO BROKE THE SOUND BARRIER. I HOPE YOU’RE PROUD. 

AG: You know what? Fine!!!!!!! 

AG: I don’t even care anymore! 

AG: L8r losers, I hope lord English vaporises all of you! 

\- arachnidsGrip[AG] left the memo - 

AG3: So long! Don’t let the door hit you on the way out! ::::D 

CG: AND THAT. IS HOW. IT’S DONE. 

TG: damn straight 

TG: they might be the alphas but were the fucking omegas 

TG: dont mess with us or we'll politely vote you out of the group 

TG: democratize all over your ass 

CG: OK, IT’S BEEN LOVELY, BUT LET’S CLOSE THIS SHIT DOWN. 

CG: SEE YOU ALL AT JANE’S PARTY. 

CG: LATER, ASSHOLES. 

TG: thats karkat for “friends” but you all know that 

\- carcinoGeneticist[CG] closed the memo: “thii2 ii2 complete bull2shiit” -

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't obvious, all the people not making a fuss about Dave & Karkat were either already in the know, or don't care (Aradia).


End file.
